First Date
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: An one-shot, about Soda and Sandy on their first date. Very sweet. Please read and review.


Hey!! Hope everyone is doing well. This is a one-shot about Soda and Sandy having their first date. This is very happy, and probably cheesy. But that is how it is suppose to be. The song bit is "Sweet Thing" by Keith Urban who is amazing. Again you should listen to the whole song, while you read it or after, just to get the effect

Please read and review!! I want to know how I did with this. Conveying Soda's feelings.

Thanks to Cathy for beta this.

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Sweet Thing" by Keith Urban.

Thanks, Enjoy

* * *

First Date

**When I picked you up for our first date baby,  
With your pretty blue eyes,  
That were driven' my crazy,  
And that tiny little thought,  
That was so amazing,  
As they were looking at me,  
I held open the car for you,  
Then you climbed inside and slid on over,  
To the other side,  
I thought my, oh my,**

**Sweet Thing,  
The moon is high,  
And the night is young,  
Come on and meet me,  
In the backyard under the cottonwood tree,  
It's a good thing,  
Am I wishin,  
Come on Sweet Thing,  
Won't you climb on out of your window,  
While the world is sleeping,  
Cause you know I need you,  
And there is no way I am leavin',  
Til' we're kissing on the porch swing,  
Oh my little Sweet Thing**

**Keith Urban**

Six more minutes.

Just six more minutes.

I was at the counter drumming a wrench on the surface.

Just six…no wait, five minutes to go.

I let out a tired sigh edging to get home. To get home, and ready for a hot date.

Soon enough my best friend, Steve, entered the room. Staring at my form, which was staring at the clock.

"Waiting for a hot date or something?" Steve guessed.

"Yep."

Now just four minutes. Tick-tock, tick-tock.

"How about this, why don't you cut out early. You aren't doing any work. I'll cover for you." Steve told me.

I tossed my wrench to him and went over to him. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks pal."

I went out the door only to hear Steve say. "You owe me."

I soon started in the direction of my house. I shook my head at Steve's comment. We always had each other back's. We didn't keep track of who owed who. We had been best friends since grade school.

I soon reached my house and climbed the stairs in excitement. I entered the living room and almost ran into Darry.

"Whoa there little buddy." I moved out of his way and went into the kitchen.

"Where are you heading?" He called out to me.

"Going out on a hot date. Hey there, Pony." I ruffled Pony's hair only to get a scowl from him. He took a comb out of his back pocket and started to fix his hair.

"With who?" Pony asked, while fixing his hair.

I was down the hall and about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when he asked.

"Sandy, a friend of Evie's." I yelled out and closed the door.

I took a shower and then got dressed in some clean clothes.

Once I got back out into the living room I saw Darry reading the newspaper and Pony intently reading a book. Now was the kicker. I needed to borrow a car. And hopeful Darry will agree.

"So…Darry how was your day?" I stated trying to get on his good side.

"What do you want?" He must have noticed my anxious mood.

"Can I borrow the car?" I bluntly asked.

"Go ahead little buddy; the keys are on the table. But don't use the whole tank of gas." He agreed.

I went over to the table where they were. "Thanks, Darry." I started out the door, but Darry's voice stopped me.

"Soda, don't stay out too late. Not past midnight because you got work tomorrow," he warned me.

"I hear you." I walked over to where Pony was reading.

"See you later Pony," I said, while ruffling his newly fixed hair. He looked up at me with another scowl on his face. I gave him one of my signature grins. He finally broke and gave me a grin.

"You better get going before that girl thinks you set her up," he said quietly.

I was now walking out of the house. "Yea, yea," I went over to the truck and got in. Once I was in I gave it some power and was on my way.

I soon found the way to her house and before I knew it I was there. I shut off the engine, and got out of the car and was walking up her front steps.

On my way up the steps my palms started to get sweaty. I quickly wiped them on my jeans, and tried to shake off my nerves. I got to the door and started to knock.

Knock-knock.

After what felt like forever, the door opened. And there she stood.

There was Sandy.

She had a light blue sun dress that brought out her china-blue eyes. Her blonde hair curled slightly and huged her face.

She was beautiful.

"Hey," her quiet voice echoed in my mind.

"H-hey, Sandy," I stuttered a bit. A very smooth move. "You look beautiful," I told her, this time no stuttering.

She turned pink and tried to cover it up quickly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She playfully added.

I smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

She smiled back. "Sure, hold on a second." She closed the door and took out a key and locked the door. "Alright, let's go."

We walked down the steps and over to the truck. I opened the door and helped her in.

"Thank you, kind sir," she teased.

"No problem, madam," I teased right back.

As I was closing the door, I heard her giggle at our little antics. I soon got to my side and started to drive.

"Soda, where are we going?" Sandy asked.

"To a little ice cream parlor I know of," I told her. "Look, were here." I had stopped the car and started to get out.

I went over to her side and held the door opened for her. She grabbed my hand and jumped down. I was about to let go of her hand but she held on. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. We started walking toward the parlor, hand in hand.

We went up to the door of the parlor, I opened the door for her and we entered. I got up to the counter and ordered. I ordered chocolate ice cream while she ordered strawberry ice cream. Once we got our ice cream, we found a booth and sat down.

Once we sat down, we started talking about many different things. What we liked and disliked.

"What are your brothers like?" Sandy asked.

"Well, you have Darry, who is the oldest, that takes care of us. He's been working so hard to keep us all together. He is getting old before his age. Then there is Ponyboy, my youngest brother. Now he's smart, got put up a grade. He is going to get out of this town. That's why Darry pushes him so much, he wants Pony to succeed. Achieve the chance he would never have. But Pony is going places," I told her.

"What about you?" Sandy asked. "You can go places too." She pointed out.

"I'm happy where I'm at," I told her. "I like working with cars. But Pony," I shook my head. "He'd never be happy doing something like that."

We finished our ice cream just talking about fun subjects.

"You ready to go?" I asked getting up.

"Yea sure," she also got up.

She got up and threw away the cups. When she came back I noticed that there was some strawberry ice cream on her upper lip.

"Hold still," I told her, and she did that. I reached my hand toward her face. I used my thumb to gently wipe the ice cream off her lip. I brought my thumb to my mouth and tasted it.

"Mm, strawberry." She giggled at my wistful expression. She grabbed my hand and we walked over to the door.

We left the parlor and started over to the truck. All of a sudden, she quickly shivered. I turned my head to face her.

"You cold?"

"A little," she shrugged.

I took off my brown leather jacket and put it over her shoulders. She then fixed it to fit her.

"Better?"

She hummed. "Mmm…much better."

We had reached the truck and got in. The drive was soon over, and I was at her house. We both got out and started walking up her steps.

"I had a good time Soda," she said while handing me my jacket.

"Me too. Maybe we should do this again sometime," I hinted.

"Defiantly." She nodded. "You know." She moved closer to me. "My ma's car is getting rusty, you know any good mechanics?" She said flirty.

"Well, there are some good people at the DX," I flirted back.

"I know this one guy there. Think he could help me." She moved toward me.

"I think he can." I moved toward her. Finally we met in the middle and I leaned toward her and kissed her.

And I smiled. For this was a sweet thing.

* * *

Well...I hope you like it. I thought this was cute when I wrote it. Again, please review. Anything helps me become better at writing.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
